leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS123
/ |title_ja=VS ハクリュー |title_ro=VS Hakuryu |image=PS123.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=10 |number=123 |location=Blackthorn City Blackthorn Gym Dragon's Den |prev_round=Querulous Qwilfish |next_round=Scrappy Skarmory }} or (Japanese: VS ハクリュー VS ) is the 123rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The evening after starts looking for , it appears in Blackthorn City, thinking about the Gym Leaders. At the Blackthorn Gym, Clair is battling her apprentice Ryu. Ryu is using a and Clair is using her . Seadra uses , then . Clair switches out Kingdra for her and has it use , protecting itself. Then it uses , knocking out Seadra and defeating Ryu. He mentions that she is the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City and the grandchild of the leader of the clan. When Clair wonder if there is anyone who is strong enough to battle her, Ryu mentions that she once lost to her cousin Lance. She lashes out at him and tells him to never speak of him. While heading to the Dragon's Den, Clair wonders where her cousin went. Upon arriving at the Dragon's Den, Clair calls out to the Pokémon to battle with her. Three and three rise out of the water, but do not attack. Instead, they make way for Clair peacefully. Suddenly, Suicune appears and attacks. Clair jumps onto Dragonair's head. Dragonair blocks Suicune's attack with its tail, but one of the crystal balls on its tail shatters. Suicune jumps behind Clair and creates a mist. Clair, seeing a silhouette, has Dragonair use Dragon Breath on it. Suicune jumps out of the way, and the sound it makes causes Clair to think its body is made of crystal. She then throws a Great Ball at it, but the Great Ball bounces off. Clair sees the block of ice she attacked and realizes the real one is in the mist. She turns around and sees Suicune, who promptly uses , defeating her. Suicune then leaves. Afterwards, Clair's grandfather and the chief appear. Clair's grandfather talks about Suicune's legend and a prophecy in a language that only the chief can understand. Clair wonders if Suicune is searching for a Trainer. Major events * begins its journey of finding a worthy master. * Clair is the first Gym Leader Suicune fights. Debuts * Clair Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Erika (fantasy) * Sabrina (fantasy) * Morty (fantasy) * Chuck (fantasy) * Pryce (fantasy) * Clair * Ryu * * Chief Pokémon * (Clair's) * ( ) * (Ryu's) * ( ) * (×3) * (×3) Trivia * In the Chuang Yi version and the anche translation, Lance is referred to as Clair's brother instead of cousin. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Blackthorn is misspelled as Blackhorn in two panels. * In the Chuang Yi version, Clair's name is misspelled as "Claire" when Ryu mentioned Lance being the only Trainer Clair lost to. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |it=VS Dragonair |ko= |pt_br=VS Dragonair |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 123 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS123 fr:Chapitre 123 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA123 zh:PS123